identity_fraudfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Hurdle (IF1)
How to beat him and how to get to him! '''The Last Hurdle '''or '''Final Boss '''is the last entity in Identity Fraud. About Appearance He looks like a haunted soldier, with his dark red armor and the glowing circle on his chest. He may be a ghost, or not. His inside appearance was never shown. Guide To get to the Final Boss, you must first have to get through the big metal doors in the Hallway. Most of the puzzle to get to the final boss is there. The small numbers on the stone by the doors are hex code. Enter them into a hex code translator, and the result will tell you to replace some of the digits in the big number with another digit. Once you type the new number into the chat, two giant metal doors will open, leading you to the boss room. When the doors close completely, the room will light up and text will appear saying: "The last hurdle" in white shaking letters. Once you are in, find a pillar quickly as the boss can target you easily by a laser. If someone is in the pillar already you are in, run to another pillar that is empty before the lights go on. Run to avoid his rapid laser attacks while heading to another pillar. Distractions can be thoughtful but he can detect you easily if you are seen or peeking through a vulnerable part. You will be given a rocket launcher to kill the boss. It is recommended finding a spot where you can hit him, but he cant hit you (e.x. behind a pillar where your arm can stick out and you can shoot rockets at him). Eventually he will unleash his second attack and you will be pushed to the wall. Stones will rise out of the ground and lava will start rising. Get to a rock before the lava gets to you. The lava will rise and so will the rocks. If you fall you won't die, but you will very quickly. The Boss will start throwing bombs, and this is where your other friend(s) come in. Spread out then figure out who he is throwing bombs at. Have that person run around the rocks, but not too close to another person, or he will switch targets. Have your other friend(s) shoot the Boss while he's distracted. You eventually will kill him and the credits will go by. While they're going, get your relief out, as your game will shut down with a special message. It will be a red shut down banner but it will have this message: It was fun while it lasted, (your username). The entire server and your game will then shut down. If you still want to stay, reset before the credits end. If you're struggling, this may help. James can be baited into the Final Corridor from Maze 3, then pushed over and into the boss room. It can be used as a shield as the boss will not fire at the player whilst they are behind it Trivia *It was fun while it lasted can be a reference from a quote. This quote has been used in a lot of game endings. *The music played while fighting The Last Hurdle is Azrael - Turned Out. Category:Monsters